


Dream Bubble Dorks

by Larkspur_Productions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Dream Bubbles, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/pseuds/Larkspur_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute ship with Tavros and Terezi as morails who both have a black crush on John. They decide that its best to annoy the blue pj clad boy as much as they could while they have the infinite time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Bubble Dorks

It was the start of a perfect day in the dream bubbles. If one could call it a day or know of the start of said day, but none the less it was still perfect. Every version of every person seemed to be smiling. There was exceptions of course, some Solluxes, a couple of Karkats, eleven or so Eridans and a John. John was in what he would call Hell.

He sat in a dream bubble being taunted by two trolls, one blind girl and one fairy boy. It was Terezi and Tavros, the high-pitched shrieks of laughter that filled the bubble could make anyone shudder, but coupled with it was Tavros’ deep nervous rumble of a laugh. John groaned as Terezi said yet another bad joke followed closely by Tavros’ “oOOOH, bURN!” which made no sense to anyone within earshot because what she said was no burn. “N1C3 W1NDSOCK, 3GGD3RP!” Terezi said with a shit-eating grin spread across her face. Right on cue Tavros danced around the blue-clad boy singing out his “oOOOH, fUCKING BURN!” line yet again. John groaned, “that’s not a burn, numbnuts.” He rolled his eyes as the two trolls ignored him and gave each other multiple highfives.

Why John stayed was up to anyone to guess. Maybe it was because he was bored, maybe because he had no other dream bubble to go to, maybe he didn’t mind the teasing as much as he liked to act like he did.

Finally the two trolls sat down on the ground, one on either side of John, still a little out of breath from the laughter. This gave John an idea and a wide smile shot across his face. “did i take your breath away, guys?” The boy chuckled as the two trolls groaned in unison. “oooooh! how’s that for a burn bro? you feeling these sick fires? man you just got served for life!” The boy laughed as the two trolls looked at each other, almost as if they had a secret language. If this secret language was real, which it could not due to Terezi being blind, but if it did exist then what they would be saying would be, “oH D34R gOD WH4T D1D W3 G3T 1NTO?”


End file.
